Currently, the host vehicle localization in Autonomous Driving field is done by Lidar/Camera with high definition 3D map data. The cost of this localization approach is relatively high and the localization algorithm has to process many uncertainties regarding changes to the environment.
It would be desirable to implement localization by using a vision sensor to read road signs that provide structured data.